Oh but darling, if words would say it all
by theliesyoutell
Summary: KLAINE. I suck at summaries. Klaine is enough reason to read.  :P  COMPLETELY UDPATED AT THIS POINT. MORE OF CHAPTER FOUR TO COME, WHEN I WRITE IT TODAY. :   get ready for some smut?
1. Open up your eyes

**I do not own Glee. Fox does I suppose?  
****This is my disclaimer. This writing is biased. Read at your own risk.**

**Be annoyed by my disclaimer because you read it too. RAWR. **

**enjoy. (: **

* * *

I sat in my desk in English. All I could think about was him. His pink sunglasses… the way he held me in the hallway, I was enchanted. It killed me emotionally; whole-heartedly that he was a Warbler. But, thus it was so. Mercedes had wanted to go dress shopping for some party that the Glee club was throwing, of course she invited me. But, I still could not cease to get him off my mind. Not him in a dress, just him in general. That angelic voice he had.

"Kurt?" the teacher had said. "Kurt Hummel?" she had repeated.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Present." We were beginning our reading of Romeo and Juliet, I couldn't take it anymore, and I had to get out of there.

"Pardon me ma'am, but may I please use the restroom?" I asked.

"Of course, make haste." She answered.

I ignored that comment, haste was the last thing I was making, and the bathroom was not where I was going. I had to go to my locker. It had my chap stick after all. I felt so dirty for skipping, but every word of that amazing work of literature reminded me of Blaine.

My collar had wrinkled, you have no idea how much this bothered me on a regular basis, but even that was slipping my mind. I had to see him. I barely knew him, yet I wanted everything to do with him. I felt like a little fan boy, remember he was older. My phone vibrated, I quickly answered.

"Hey! WHERE ARE YOU?" she said. Darn you Mercedes, darn you to heck.

"I'm expecting a call, what is the means of this contact, Merce?" I asked, perhaps a bit rudely?

"Oh, just emergency Glee club practice, in 5 minutes… you did know, didn't you, Kurt?" I gasped. Had that much time really gone by? According to my watch, it had indeed.

"I'll be right there, warm up without me." I hung up.

Quickly, I texted Blaine, I think we should get some coffee after school, are you up for it? And skipped off to practice, I really hated being late, and running was not my fancy.

I had missed scales, gosh darn it. That was so not like me, had he really pushed me out of my element? Schue had thought it would be a good idea to perform Sondheim on the spot, good would not be my opinion, but nonetheless it was very entertaining. Rachel had no idea what to sing, which was unlike her as well, I wondered if everything was alright. I was pretty sure that everybody was either on cloud nine or going through hell right now with the looks on everyone's faces. Glee practice was oh too short, I had to get my math book and lunch had arrived… *SLAM* Karofsky was just completing his duties, to push me into my locker and manage to emotionally and physically scar me.

The lunch lady seemed in a wonderfully peachy mood this morning,

"Well good morning, such a fine day here at McKinley, now isn't it?" I asked.

"Oh, Kurt, such a gentleman," I couldn't help but blush.

"My daughter gave birth to her first child last night, and ever since then, this million watt grin has not left my face!" I hugged her over the counter, was that not weird?

"Congratulations! New life is always a splendid celebration, do enjoy being a grandmother." I danced off. Just then, my phone vibrated a blocked call? I answered it, hesitantly, always picking on the gay kid just get's old.

"Meet me out in the parking lot, in 10, not 9 ½ but exactly 10." A masculine voice requested.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." He finished and quickly hung up.  
That wasn't eerie at all, now was it? I questioned even going outside, the last thing I wanted was trouble, but something told me, it wasn't trouble so I walked off and finished my lunch.

It had almost been 10 minutes, I had to run to my locker and fix myself. That voice was puzzling me, it sounded like him, but what if it wasn't him?

"Oh, but maybe I shouldn't." I said to the mirror. Courage, I was reminded, what would Blaine say if I were to bail? Courage is what I lacked; Courage is what this was going to take.  
I walked outside for the remainder of my lunch period; I was supposed to be meeting somebody, who knows who, but nonetheless somebody.

"KURT!" I heard a charming voice yell.

"Blaine, Whoa, what a surprise!" He held me in his embrace.

"I want you to come to Warblers practice with me today, skip the rest of class?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Blaine, I could never…." He interrupted.

"Please? With me?" He knew nobody could resist those radiant hazel eyes of his, including me. I sighed.

"I guess, emergency practice for New Directions was earlier, so I am now free for the day." I finished and then buckled my seatbelt.

I glanced over to see Blaine slide on his pink shades as he put the car into gear, on anybody but him, I'd find those terribly tacky. The radio was turned to the satellite show tunes station; he quickly took the dial into his hand and turned up the volume, as he sang at the top of his lungs to tunes that even had not heard before, my was he perfect in every way. Before long we had arrived at Dalton, when Blaine stopped the car and turned his attention to me.

"Kurt, I must say," he began. "Thank you so much for coming back here with me today."

He stopped and gave me a soft, relaxed, peck on the cheek. I felt as giddy as a school boy, but I had to remain calm. I quickly hugged Blaine back and remained in his warm embrace, so this is what this is supposed to feel like?

I closed the car door and walked on the sidewalk. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a single dandelion, as I blew away the petals, I made a wish, but then realized the mere stupidity of that wish, for at this moment, I had everything I could have ever wished for right here. Blaine chuckled.

"Cute." he said, I wondered if that was a good thing...

I walked into Dalton, I tried to look as confident as humanly possible, but Blaine had most definitely had me beat. These were his people, this was his school, and I was just some stranger amongst the many boys who were loitering in the Great Hall. I followed Blaine closely so as to not get lost or left behind, but his spring of step just might have possibly had too much pep. Even for this Cheerio, he was pushing my speed factor in unknown spaces. I observed as Blaine quickly met up with his friends, boy did I feel like an outsider within this league of sharply dressed men. I stood quiet while leaning forward a bit on Blaine. I felt him lean back into me ever so slightly as I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, this is my new friend, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Oh why hello, nice to meet you!" I said perhaps a little too excited.

"Blaine has not shut up about you, for real." One of his friends said to me in a fake cough. Was I not getting something here?

"Well, now that we have that out in the open..." Blaine said as he eyeballed his friend with the big mouth.

"I just want to say," I began. "That this is such a fine learning establishment, what would one do if they were curious about admissions here at Dalton?"

"Oh, well you'd just..." Blaine quickly stopped his friend from saying anymore. Was I making him feel uncomfortable? I looked for a gleam in his eye as a bit my lip, harder, and harder, while being careful not to make it bleed. I really hope I had not just messed up in asking that.

"Well, who saw that game last night?" I asked.

"What game?" they all answered.

"Oh that one, with the ball, and the players, and those uniforms with the numbers on them?" My, that sounded barbaric. I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the football game last night? With Ohio State and Michigan?" one of them chimed in.

"YES!" I said. "That one, who won? I didn't see.."

"Ohio State, what would that matter to you Kurt, since when do you watch sports?" asked Blaine.

"Well, I love football! My father has always watched it my whole life, if it's on I'll watch it sometimes." I said, I had to save my butt somehow, this was not going well at all.

"That's nice to know..." began Blaine. "Kurt, practice will be starting soon, let me take you to our hall so that you can learn the ropes a bit, what do you say?"

"Absolutely, such a splendid idea!" I said as I fixed the wrinkle in my collar, again.

We walked into the Great Hall and looked around to nobody there, before I knew it, Blaine had me in his warm tight embrace, all I could do was hug him back, when suddenly he kissed me, right on the lips. My thoughts were raging, much like our hormones but I didn't care. This wasn't Karofsky, this was Blaine. I had been waiting for this for quite a while. It seemed just as the kiss had began, it had ended when I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Why hello Kurt, care to explain where you are?" I heard an unpleasant voice say.

"Pardon me Brittany, but this sounds nothing like you." I said warily.

"That's because it's not fruit loop, did you forget that you had cheer practice today?" Sue said.

"Gee, hi Sue, yes, I actually did, please excuse me from today." I hung up, fruit loop, really?

As soon as I hung up Blaine grabbed me by the collar and began to kiss me passionately, I had never really done this before, so I was more lost than a young knight searching for his maiden in a tower. I just let him lead, he obviously had a pretty good idea of what he was doing. I broke away from the kiss.

"Aren't we supposed to be at Warblers?" I asked.

"Oh, well, yeah, we are, I just," He began. "got so caught up in this moment, that I , my gosh, we're going to be late!" He finished while running.

I tried my best to catch up.

"WAIT UP!" I yelled.

"NO TIME, JUST RUN KURT, RUN!" was their campus really that big?


	2. But when you put your arms around me

**Disclaimer Numero Dos.  
Once again, I sadly do not own Glee, the rights to Glee, or DARREN CRISS, OR CHRIS COLFER.**

**I really have a problem with those last two. Neither of their absolute sexiness is mine. **

**Shorter chapter, do enjoy. (:**

**REVIEWS = LOVE. IF NOT FOR ME. FOR GLEE. **

* * *

We arrived to the practice hall slightly before practice. Blaine did everything he could to try to impress me in his before practice warm ups… it wasn't his voice that impressed me, everything about him was enchanting. I loved how charming and spiffy he looked in that blue and red embroidered jacket of his. Dalton boys were adorably sharp, let me rephrase that, Blaine was adorably sharp. I couldn't wait to have so many adventures with him; he seemed like a spunky glee club kid, much like me, but darker. He was mysterious, it was fascinating.

"So, Kurt what do you think?" He asked.

"Gee, you're ..." I stopped myself. I couldn't give away too much of my true thoughts, he could become freaked out.

Just as I shut myself up, the Warblers walked in. They looked confident. Almost like they thought they were better than everybody else, but suddenly being conceited and vane was attractive to me. All, these men, were just, to die for, but I had reliable brakes on my hormone train. I was here for Blaine, and not the brood of other strapping young men at Dalton. Blaine began to lead the group in warm up, I take it this was a normal role for him in that, he had already warmed up, which otherwise would be pointless. My thoughts were rambling, but anyways, I could not keep my eyes off of him. Seeing him up in front of all those people, it made him look like a strong male leader, which was beyond attractive, and like most, I loved a man in a good uniform.

Once they were finished warming up, the Warblers began to work on their sectionals routine, I guess he trusted me that much that I could see their competition piece against us. I started to hear the harmony of a song, Train perhaps?

_Your lip stick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brain._

Blaine was singing, it absolutely floored me how good he was, not just with him, but how much more talent they had at Dalton rather than McKinley. New Directions was going to have to work pretty hard if they were going to beat the Warblers.

_Hey soul sister,_

His voice gave me chills,

_On the radio, stereo,_

He looked directly at me with his next verse

_The way you move ain't fair y'know? _

Their harmonies were beautiful as always. I began to dance, his glance never left me for more than a few seconds, I was flat out loving this. The Warblers sang a bit more and then practice was over. Once released Blaine grabbed me by the wrist and brought me to the car.

"I could not stop looking at you in practice today, Kurt." he began. "It's killing me, I have got to hear you sing." he finished in almost a begging tone.

"Okay, yes, fine, you win."

I popped in a CD of some of my personal rehearsal music and Peggy Lees' Fever was my selection.

_I never knew how much I loved you. I never knew how much I cared. But when you put your arms around me._

As I finished the end of the verse Blaine wrapped me in his embrace,

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear, you give me fever_

Blaine decided to sneak in a kiss in between my verses.

_When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight,_

I looked him dead in the eye, and hit that high note.

_Fever, in the morning, and fever all through the night._

I turned off the music.

"Wow." Blaine began. "Impressive range you got there, your voice it's just so... magical."

He kissed me on the neck, I couldn't resist, I pulled back his head, placed my lips to his and closed my eyes, the kiss was crazy; everything about it just felt so right.

We drove to some coffee shop that was a short distance from Dalton. I was craving a nice caramel macchiato. Blaine must have known as well because he happened to order me one, that isn't weird? I grabbed my cup, it was just a bit too hot to drink, I took a little sip anyways

"Ouch!" I said.

"Be careful, it's a little hot, didn't think that I would have to warn Kurt Hummel on that." he replied jokingly as I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Well, I have a habit of frequently going against my better judgement."

Just then Karofsky walked in, really? This close to Dalton? What on earth was he doing here? As soon as he saw me he got a fiery anger in his eyes, but once Blaine met his glance, he backed off and walked out the door.

"Gee, that was close." Blaine pointed out, well no, really?

"What is his problem with you, you're adorable. How could anybody constantly be out to hurt you?" Blaine asked flirtatiously.

"I don't quite know, maybe I anger him with my attraction?" I joked.

"It's," Blaine coughed. "really quite possible, Kurt." I turned a rosy shade of red. He kissed me on the nose, I sneezed shortly afterwards. Blaine could not help but giggle.

He finally took a sip of his mocha.

"Do you want to go see a movie Friday, my treat?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," I began. "Do not get me wrong one bit, I would absolutely love to, but I cannot leave my father alone at night just yet." I said.

"Oh, well, what if I came over and we watched a movie at your house?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" I replied.

"Well, we ought to be on our way, it's getting late and I still have to bring you home." Blaine said as we both finished our coffee. As we walked out the door Blaine held my hand all the way to the car, which wasn't very far. He opened my door for me and gave me a gentle kiss, before going to the drivers side of the car, putting the key in the ignition, and putting the car in gear. The radio was still on show tunes, Blaine was such a funny driver with his pink sunglasses. One thought lingered on my mind, what would my father say about this?


	3. The hardest part

**Disclaimer Numero Tres.**

**I do not own Glee. I love Glee. But, do not own Glee.  
and once again, I still do not own the starkid himself or the little gay boy that we all love so much. :/**

**Do enjoy, this chapter get's a little more intense. I wouldn't rate it M just yet, but PLEASE REVIEW. (:**

* * *

Friday night Blaine was coming over and somehow I had to explain that to my almost homophobic father. Hey Dad, my sort of kind of boyfriend is coming over to watch movies. That was going to go down very well. During the car ride to my house Blaine held my hand, occasionally looking over at me and vice versa.

"Blaine, thank you so much for today, really." I looked over at him sweetly.

"It's no problem at all, I enjoy spending time with you, honest." He replied as he got up out of the car to get my door for me.

He slowly leaned into me as I leaned in towards him to give him a goodbye kiss. He began to wrap his arms around my neck and pressed his lips to mine. I passionately kissed him back. His tongue began to slowly slide between my lips as did mine with his. He retreated for a moment and began to kiss my neck then gave me one last peck and pulled away. We stood there in each others embrace until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kurt, we were supposed to be going shopping!" Mercedes said. Blaine was holding me with his arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Oh, Merce!" I said. "I am terribly sorry! Tomorrow after rehearsal, pinky promise." I finished and hung up.

Blaine kissed my cheekbone and whispered in my ear.

"I am going to miss you so much.."

I took his chin in my hand and kissed him once more before he slid on his shades, waved me one last farewell and drove off. I felt as if I was walking on air. Shortly after he was gone my phone buzzed. I read the message.

I already miss you. - Blaine.

All I could do was smile. I typed back my reply.

I wish you lived closer. - Kurt

Blaine had over an hour left before he was back at Dalton. I worried about him the whole drive, until I got a message saying that he was at Dalton, safe, and still missing me. I replied with a text telling him to call me after he ate dinner. It was time to tell my father about Blaine, after all he was coming over Friday. I walked into the living room.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yeah, Kurt?" he answered.

"I need to talk to you about something," I began. "I, well, I, um, kind of, asking to have a friend over Friday night?" I asked.

"Sure Kurt, you can have Mercedes over anytime." my father said.

"Well, you see, that's kind of the point, it's not Mercedes, it's my new friend from Dalton Academy." I explained.

"Oh, that boy's school?" my father asked.

"Yes, Dad, it's a boy, a boy that I like at the very least so if I could co-"he interrupted me.

"Yes." he agreed.

I was honestly ready to argue my point across, but he just gave me a hug and walked out.

* * *

I was making my father a nice low sodium and low cholesterol baked chicken when my phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hola, mi amigo, como estas?" Blaine said. My oh my, did he have a sexy voice.

"Oh, just cooking." I figured he was done eating already because he called me.

"Really? You cook?" Blaine asked.

"Well, of course!" I proclaimed.

"You'll have to make me something sometime, that is if you don't mind." Blaine said.

"Well, what do you like?" I asked.

"Hmm.. besides you?" Blaine joked as I chuckled. "I absolutely love Italian food, like anything Italian, and I'll eat it." Blaine admitted. It was time to take my chicken out of the oven, I grabbed the pan with my oven mitts but still managed to burn myself on the arm.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"What, what happened, Kurt, are you okay?" He asked me with worry in his tone.

"Yeah, just burnt myself cooking, that's all." I said.

"Oh, well, don't scare me like that Kurt! Seriously!" Blaine yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how much you cared." I said.

"Kurt," Blaine paused. "I care about you, so much, you mean the world to me." He finished.

"Blaine, that's so sweet."I said.

"Well, it's the truth, honest to god. I worry about you when we're not together." as I listened to him ramble I realized that my feelings were mutual. I too cared about him so much. I interrupted.

"Me too." I hoped that wasn't rude of me.

"I miss you Kurt., Dalton is much too far to be from you, honestly, you just have no idea." Blaine said.

"I miss you too, Blaine, dinner is ready, text me later?" I asked.

"Kurt, silly questions are not very intelligent, y'know?" he chuckled. I could sense a smile.

"Bye for now!" I hung up. I absolutely adored talking to him. I served my father his meal and went downstairs to my bedroom, layed down on my bed and began to think. Blaine was such a nice guy. He always looked dashing and he knew exactly what to say. Friday was going to be reall awesome. I just knew it. I closed my eyes and began to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

I dreamt of him. We were on the beach, in Florida, staying in a hotel room. We were sharing a bed, which I found quite a bit peculiar, but I had no problem with it, honest. Then he said to me,

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too." I said. As I said this Blaine started to inch over towards me. He put his arms around me and began to kiss me passionately, running his arms up and down my body. I just went with it. He then moved down to my neck and kissed me without hesitation. At this point I was overwhelmed at the situation and joined in. I began to slowly make out with Blaine. I put my lips to his, opened my mouth and he opened his, and then I closed my eyes. Blaine pulled off my shirt and kissed my chest. I took his off of him and clawed his back. Just then my alarm went off. It was only a dream. I got out of bed to get ready for the day, Friday. Tonight Blaine was coming over, and I had no idea how that would transfer. What movie we were going to watch was still a mystery, but it was going to be fun nonetheless.

I was getting ready to walk out the door when my phone buzzed. I read the message.

Goodmorning Sunshine. :] have a good day. - Blaine.

I smiled and quickly replied.

Good Morning to you as well. I had a dream about you last night. - Kurt.

* * *

As I walked into school, I went straight to my locker. I had to get there before Karofsky. I didn't want any bruised limbs tonight. I didn't need Blaine worrying, or asking, or anything. Tonight had to be perfect. I opened up my locker and just smiled. My eyes met his picture and underneath it read "Courage". Just then Karofsky walked by, and stopped at my locker. He looked me in the eye, and left my gaze once or twice, but then proceeded to push me, right onto the floor. My plan had failed. Great.

The bell rang and it was time for first period. Normally I hated this class, but the substitute that we had was beyond a joy to have in class. She kept singing stuff from School House Rock. I was sitting next to this guy, Brett.

"You smell homeless, Brett. Homeless." I said.

He didn't even hear me. He was too busy watching Ms. Holiday, she was quite the looker. I could not get over the smell of this kid. He really smelt so bad, that flowers died as he walked by. It was purely nauseating. I watched the clock.

"MOVE FASTER!" I said outloud, followed by a few highfives from the guys in the class.

"Pardon me? Mr...?" Ms. Holiday said.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." I answered. "And I am terribly sorry for interrupting, I was just talking about the clock, nothing towards you, honest." I had to save my butt. Somehow, after all, Ms. Holiday was not a bad looking woman, and she was dancing. I bet you every guy in that class was thinking what I said, but not for what I said it about.

Finally the bell rang. I checked my phone. No texts from Blaine. Second period had started, Glee Club. I quickly walked over to Mercedes.

"MERCEDES." I yelled. "I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." I paused. "Blaine is coming over tonight, my father agreed." I hugged her.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed. "That is so awesome!" I could still sense that she was kind of lonely, but I'd deal with that another time.

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue began. "So, I confiscated an iPod today in my Spanish class, and well it had this really good song on it. Kurt, it's actually a guy, singing in your range. I'd like you to take a listen."

"In your range?" Puck said. "Now, that I would like to hear!" Normally I would have found that a tad rude, but this was a nice opportunity, for me. Not Rachel. Me.

I walked up to the front of the room, and took the headphones out of Mr. Shues' hands. I listened, Fireflies by Owl City. I had heard this song before, and yes, I could sing it quite well.

"Well," Mr. Shue asked. "What do you think?"

I smiled. "I could definitely make this work." I explained. "It is quite within my range, and it really is such a lovely song!"

"Awesome." Shue said. "Then you will be performing it, in class. Two weeks from today, if it's good, maybe we can consider it for something more than a solo project." He finished.

I could not wait to get working on this song. I could sing it really well. But, I had other things on my mind. That dream that I had about Blaine last night. It was steamy, and it was not like anything I had ever imagined before. I hoped that it was just nerves and anxiety about tonight, I hoped so much. I started to gaze off in glee, and then my phone buzzed. I took an evil eye from Shue and took my phone out. If he confiscated my phone, all hell would break lose. Sure enough, it was from Blaine.

Few more hours. ( ; - Blaine.

I replied,

I know, I cannot wait. So, psyched. But, what movie are we going to watch? - Kurt.

I think the one thing that was bothering me the most yet though, is Blaine meeting my father, and my father meeting Blaine. It was like a meet the parents on the first date kind of thing. It was going to be so awkward. There was always a chance that they would absolutely love each other and everything would be right as rain in the world, but I could seldomly see that happening. Afterall, this was life, not some fairy tale fantasy about some girl who had mean sisters, or had hair that was so long she could jump rope with it, and it was definitely not about kissing amphibians. I had to face my reality, I was looking forward to tonight, and dreading it all at the same time. I didn't quite know that this feeling was exactly possible, but it felt like limbo. I had no idea what would happen tonight. All I could do was hope for the best.


	4. Breaking the Stereotype

**_M_I am terribly sorry for the late update! UGHH.  
**_I do hope you still love me, and _**Glee. **

**Once again... Glee is not mine, I do not own any of the actors.  
Papa Hummel is, and always will be my hero. :)**

**THAT'S WHAT'S UP. OH! This chapter gets a bit, "hotter" ;)**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

The big night had come. At hearing the doorbell ring, I sprang up quickly to answer it.

"Hello!" I said a little bit too excitedly. He kissed me swiftly on the cheek, and walked inside before my father saw. I oddly found that rather polite of him, I didn't know exactly how my father would feel about the whole situation.

"I still didn't pick out a movie..." I said.

"It's okay." Blaine began. " I didn't think that we would be watching much of it anyways." He winked at me as I turned fourteen shades of crimson.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked. I hadn't really planned that either...

"I was think that we could order in." I said. I really hadn't thought about that. He sat down on the couch.

"My Dad isn't awake yet, he just had a heart attack so he rests a lot." I said. Blaine's eyebrow went up.

"Oh?" He said. "Do you think he would mind if I do this?" Blaine smiled and put his lips to mine and kissed me.

"I don't think he'd mind..." I said nervously.

"Or what if I were to do this?" He said as he kissed me passionately. He touched his tongue to my lips and I opened my mouth. Blaine was so good at this. He broke away.

"He might start to mind about that." I said. Blaine smirked. He kissed my jawline, nipping at it ever so slightly. I moaned into his neck, causing him to bite own harder on my collarbone. He stopped.

"I don't want to piss your father off." He smiled and gave me a short but soft kiss.

"We should probably stop." I wasn't going to show him that I was let down the slightest bit. I grabbed him by the arm and led him downstairs. I opened the door and turned my light on. We walked down the stairs, now holing hands, and stopped once we reached the bottom.

"So this is your room?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." I answered, chuckling. "It's not much." I looked over to the couch where my father had walked in on me and Brittany. I wanted to get Blaine on that couch so badly, that was my goal for tonight.

"We should probably get back upstairs, I cannot wait to meet your father." Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

I blushed, "I'm not..." I said, looking down at my feet.

Blaine walked over and put his arms around my waist, asking softly in my ear, "Well why on earth is that? I'm not that bad..." His words were full of warm air as they hit the back of my neck, I suddered as he spoke.

"N-no you're not bad at all." I said. "not one b-bit." I wondered if he was aware of how seductive he was being towards me. I grabbed his hand and went back upstairs to hear my father watching football.

"Ohio State game?" Blaine asked.

"Well, uh, yeah." My father said smiling. "You're a Buckeyes fan?" he had asked Blaine.

"Totally, Mr. Hummel!" Blaines eyes went to the TV as he sat on the couch.

"Mr. Hummel? Buckeyes fan? I think that I like him already." my father said quietly to me out of Blaine's attention. "So, Blaine is it?" Blaine nodded. "How do you know Kurt?"

I swallowed, I felt my adams apple stuffen in the presence of nerves.

"Oh, Kurt came down to DAlton one day, practically spying" he winked over at me with that last word. I laughed.

"I was not spying!" I paused.

"Then what were you doing?" Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"I was... observing... for certain unmentioned reasons..." I said hesitantly.

"So, yeah," Blaine began. "Kurt was _observing_" he coughed. "Spying..." I poked him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" He pretended. "Harsh!" I looked at him apprehensively, shutting him up.

"So, what did you guys plan on doing tonight?" Burt asked.

"Oh, we just figured that we would order in, and watch a movie." Blaine said, putting his arm around me, in front of my father. I blushed.

"Yeah, typical Friday night..." I said.

"What are you guys ordering?" Burt asked. "I can not see Kurt agreeing on pizza." We all laughed.

"We were going to go get takeout from the Chinese place and bring it back here, maybe hit the redbox on the way back and find a movie." I said. There was no way that I was going to eat pizza, my father knew me so well. Blaine picked up my phone and called the Chinese place.

"Mr. Hummel, do you want anything?" he asked. Burt coughed.

"No thank you, and you can call me Burt." They shook hands and I smiled. They were on a first name basis, tonight was already going very well.

"Hello, yes this is Kurt Hummel calling to order." Blaine said. I couldn't help but laugh at the lie he was telling the cashier. He picked up the piece of paper that we had written our orders down on earlier and read it off, hanging up the phone.

"Alright, it'll be about 20 minutes, we should probably get going." He said.

"Bye Dad, I love you." I gave him a hug before we got up and walked out the door. Once the door was closed, he backed me up against it, kissing me softly, I monaded into his mouth at the shock. He deepened the kiss, I jumped, causing slight friction, leading Blaine to move his hips forward in surprise. I bit his lip and stopped suddenly, causing Blaine to moan as our mouths seperated.

"Blaine," I began. "Not here, not now." he kissed me again, this time softly.

"Later..." he said, winking at me before walking to the car. I got in and buckled my seatbelt as he started up the ignition. I put my hand on his thigh, or at least I aimed for his thigh. My guess was way off, I had placed my hand right on his crotch, where Blaine was hard. I moved my hand and laughed a little bit, turning to look out the window.

"Oops..." I said.

Blaine gasped, "You're such a tease, really, did you know that?" he said.

I laughed. "Well... no but, thanks for telling me." I said, smiling.

He growled as I put my hand on his thigh, moving across his groin. "Evil..."

I tried to smile sexily, and in a teasing manner, but I just could not help but laugh.

"I'm sorry," I began. "you're driving, I'll stop." I turned up the radio. Blaine began to sing along to the Lady Gaga that was playing. He looked over at me.

"Yes," he began to laugh. "I do like Lady Gaga, don't you dare pick on me for it."

I smiled. "So do I." and turned it up louder singing along.

_I'm your biggest fan! _Blaine said to me.

I blushed, _I'll follow you until you love me!_ I said jokingly.

We sang together, _Papa-papa-paparazzi! _We busted out laughing, pulling into the parking lot of the takeout place. Blaine turned the car off and got out, opening my door for me. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, walking into the building.

"Order for Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked the cashier. She briefly left the room and came back with our order.

"That'll be $23.85" she said. I gave her the money and grabbed our condiments, along with two pairs of chopsticks and walked out the door. We walked over to TOPS and went to the redbox machine.

"What movie did you want to watch?" Blaine asked me.

"We could watch Up," I said. "I heard that it's really good."

He smiled. "I haven't seen that one yet... sure!" he selected the movie and paid for it.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" I said. We walked outside and got in the car. Blaine turned the radio on, I couldn't get my mind off of him to sing along to it this time. I put my hand on his knee. He sighed in content.

"Mmm, that food smells so good." He said. My thoughts were tainted, they were all Blaine related and hardly any of the were even remotely appropriate. I licked my lips, to avoid from getting cotton mouth at the tension.

"So, what did you want to do tonight?" Blaine asked. It took every fiber of my being to remain prude and not jump his bones, but I was able to hold my peace, somehow.

"Oh, I don't know eat..., watch the movie..." I said. Blaine raised an eyeborw.

"That's it?" he asked. I blushed.

"Unless you can come up with something else." I said. His eyes went wide and he put his hand on my knee.

"Oh, Kurt..." He said sighing and laughing. He turned the music up slightly, moving his hand from my knee and back to the wheel. I gazed over at him without drawing his attention. We pulled into the driveway. Blaine looked over, forgetting to avert my gaze.

"Were you watching me?" He asked jokingly. I laughed, scoffing and looking away.

"Noooo..." I said. "well..." I blushed a bit. "maybe a lit-.. I..." I sighed. "guilty..." He laughed and got out, opening my door for me. He pulled me into a soft kiss before grabbing the food and walking inside.

"Hey Dad!" I said, giving him a hug. "We're going to eat in my room, alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that's fine..." he said. "I'm going to call Carole soon." he smiled as we walked downstairs. I turned on the lights to a dimmer and grabbed two television trays from behind the bed, setting them up infront of the couch. I then put the movie in and grabbed my food.

It was kind of weird having Blaine in my room, luckily for me I was quite the neat freak so the room was spotless. _Thank goodness..._ Everything had to go perfect, tonight was the night, and the boy I said I loved was sitting in the room, _my _room.

Blaine looked over at me, questionably, noticing I wasn't talking much, or really eating, because I mean really, how could anybody concentrate with this modern Greek Adonis sitting right next to them in their bedroom.

"Kurt, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh... uh.. yeah.." I blushed, "Completely fine, better than fine, perfect." I took a bite of my food and reverted my eyes back to the movie. This part always made me cry, maybe this movie wasn't the best planning on my part. I hated watching people die, especially people that were in love. A tear fell from my face, causing Blaine to look over at me, again...

"Kurt, I mean it..." He said, biting his lip. "Is everything alright?" He put a hand on my knee, causing me to breathe in heavily before speaking.

"It's just... this movie... that's all-" I said, and really I wasn't lying, this movie got me. I took another bite of my food, grabbing one of the napkins from the take-out bag and wiping my eyes.

"Alright..." Blaine sighed, "If you're positive..." I looked away from him, trying to focus on something else than the fact that his hand was still on my knee and I didn't want it to move, not one bit. The strange part was, he didn't move it, well he did, but it wasn't the kind of move that I didn't want. He was rubbing my knee, up to my thigh as we watched the movie. I couldn't help but become a bit turned on by the actions of the other boy. I moaned, very quietly, hoping Blaine didn't hear me.

"Everything okay?" He asked, oh awesome, he had heard me, that was nice to know.

"Y-yeah... everything is fine..." I said, probably drawing out the last word a bit too long as I went to take the last few bites of my food. I put my hand on his as he rubbed my leg, which was crazy arousing, to the point where if this boy didn't stop, we were surely going to have quite the issue. Looking over at Blaine sternly, I stopped his hand from moving. "You've just... got to stop that..." I said, biting down on my lip.

Blaine looked me in the eyes, smirking. He knew what this was doing, in fact, the little bastard probably planned it. His went down from my eyes to my lips, as he leaned a bit, going for a kiss. There was no possible way I was going to resist this, at all. I leaned in as well, closing the gap between us, pressing my lips to his, closing my eyes and moaning quietly into the kiss. Blaine had gone back to moving his hand, and now, it was alright, because kissing Blaine on my couch in my room, never just stopped at a gentle kiss, it went much, much further than that. Sure we had never done anything sexual, but we had made out like crazy, and even that was intense enough to make me question wearing my favorite pants. I felt him lick my lips as he deepened the kiss, knowing that this was going to end really quickly, because oh look there. Because that douchebag had to sit there and rub my thigh, I was already half-hard, and no, this was not comfortable, at all. I opened my mouth allowing Blaine entry as my tongue darted out into his mouth, moaning a bit louder this time, tangling my hands in his hair. I tugged lightly, allowing a low moan to escape from Blaine's throat. He laid me down, kissing me a little more fiercely. Most of the kisses at this point were all tongue and too much teeth, but clearly, he was just as turned on as I was when I felt him at my hip. _Oh. _The sarcastic side of me wanted to ask him if he had something in his pocket, but I decided against it as he kissed a bit lower, down across my jaw and my collarbone, sucking at my neck until, _My gosh. _He had found my pulse, and he was sucking on it hard. I couldn't help but moan his name, causing him just suck harder as he moved down. He broke away, causing me to whimper pathetically. I felt him tugging at my shirt as he nipped at my ear, whispering.

"This is going to get in the way..." He said, helping me take it off, because my limbs were not functioning. Nope. Because Blaine Anderson's mouth was on me, and it felt too damn good, and focus was impossible at this point. I couldn't move to save my life right now. Once my shirt was removed, he kissed even lower, going towards one of my nipples, breathing warm over it before taking it into his mouth and giving it a suck, then a bite. _Dear lord. _I moaned as my breath hitched before his lips were back on my nipple, giving it a kiss, knowing that he might have bit down a tad hard. I moved my hands back to his hair, tugging a little bit harder. Blaine loved it when I tugged his hair, because everytime I did, he would make the most amazing and _sexy _sound that I had ever, ever heard, ever. I felt his lips trail lower as he kissed my belly button. I giggled not being able to help myself, because Blaine had not shaved in probably a week, and this tickled, like crazy. I was never really a facial hair guy, but something about Blaine's facial hair made all the difference in that decision. He chuckled against my skin, kissing a bit lower before he got to my waist band, causing my breath to hitch. Normally we stopped here, but something in my gut was telling me, we weren't stopping.


End file.
